1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to data processing systems, and more specifically, to voltage-based memory size scaling in a data processing system.
2. Related Art
Typically, within a memory, the minimum supply voltage (Vmin) is set to the lowest voltage (with a predetermined margin) at which no bits fail. However, within a same die, different memories or portions of memory may vary in performance due to process and temperature variations. Typically, the number of voltage sensitive failing bits at a voltage lower than Vmin is only a very small fraction of total memory bits on die. However, a fixed Vmin level with a guard band to prevent the voltage sensitive bits from failing has to be selected which is higher than a supply voltage level at which most memories can operate. This may lead to loss of functionality and/or efficiency of a data processing system in its memory usage since it limits those memories which may be capable of operating at lower supply voltages.